


bright like the sun, dark like a moonless night.

by MQ1693



Series: MOTW fic [4]
Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, First Time Together, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Other, Praise Kink, Queer Characters, trans characters written by trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MQ1693/pseuds/MQ1693
Summary: There's a party in the Ewing Manor, and there's business to attend— people to meet. After having summoned one secretive cult from up north, Valentine ends up with more than what they've wished for.Or, alternatively: On how Cult Leaders Valentine Ewing and Avery Moran do business together.
Relationships: Valentine Ewing/Avery Moran
Series: MOTW fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	bright like the sun, dark like a moonless night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/gifts).



> Based on your lovely art! Thank you so much for constantly creating and doing such wonderful things. ♥

Valentine suddenly finds a champagne glass in their hands and a voice in their ear. “They say he’s unstoppable, the man in black.” 

“Oh?” Val asks, trying to find the particular man in the party. There are many men in black. “Which one?”

Val looks at her. She looks stunning in her matching white dress, gracefully decorated with gold accents and gold bracelets. Her wavy, long hair has been carefully, artfully braided in one thick braid that falls down her right side. They're dressed in a similar fashion; in a white sleeveless dress with gold accents and gold bracelets, although they wear more than her, and golden necklaces and earrings to finish the entire look. It's very fitting to their cult and status. It's also incredibly charming, according to Evalyn. 

“The one with the crow’s mask,” Evalyn answers from behind them, an appreciative tone mixed in with her words. She takes a sip of her champagne. “They say that if you hurt him, he becomes unstoppable. He just won’t die.”

That sounds like fiction. He squints at her and then turns to look at the man she’s talking about. There is, in fact, a man wearing a crow’s mask. He’s got blond hair and a sharp, fashionable suit in black and white with a hole at the center of his chest, his arms exposed and very form fitting pants. Valentine stares at the strong shape of his body and the confident way that he maneuvers around people. “I assume the ones who’ve tried to hurt him are dead?”

“Hmmmh. So it’s mostly hearsay, but hearsay also says, listen to this… that he’s death incarnate.”

“That’s a bit-”

“Dramatic?”

“I was going to say _interesting._ ”

“His followers certainly seem to think so. That one over there?” She points at a man next to him, smaller in height and paler than the blond. He’s got dark hair and a young face. “That’s his brother. Died, came back to life. Right next to him?” She points at a beautiful woman, pale as him, with the same dark locks of hair. “That’s his _sister._ Died. Came back to life. If anything, Death certainly favours the Morans.” 

“No-” Valentine exhales in disbelief. “ _Those_ are the Morans?” They don’t know what they were expecting, but certainly not a very attractive group of siblings.

“Yup,” Evalyn takes another sip of her glass. “The ones we’re supposed to meet. The leader is Avery— Avery Moran. Sol is the brother, Camila the sister. They’re a very powerful triad, and perfect for what you have planned, if you’re still going to go for it.”

“Do you think he dances?” Val asks, ignoring Evalyn’s comment. Their eyes have not left Avery’s sharply cut figure.

“What am I, a fortune teller?” Evalyn hip checks them. “Go ask him.”

Valentine considers this. They _could._ They definitely could. Besides, they’re going to have to meet at some point, and negotiations without knowing the other party is always risky— dancing could definitely help.

Touching some of those arm muscles would help too, gods. That man is fine.

They drain their champagne glass in one go before putting it in one of the trays that a waiter is carrying around as he goes.

“Maybe I will,” Val says, running their fingers through the curls that fall on their face to put them in their place before moving towards him. They cut through the dance floor until they reach him on the other end of the room. He’s in conversation with his family, and seems to be focused solely on them.

“-and of all the parties it has to be this one,” Camila is saying, an unreadable expression on her face, which quickly changes the second she spots Valentine. “But _that_ doesn’t really matter now, does it? Brother, it seems you have a suitor.” There’s a cheeky smile on her lips and it reaches her eyes, gone greyish with death, but very much still alive with her enthusiasm.

“Oh?” Avery turns around. He looks stronger the closer they are to him— and much more handsome, even if his face is half obscured still. The skin of his arms and face is freckled and Val can see a hint of green eyes behind the mask.

“Oh indeed,” Val replies, extending their hand. “Valentine Ewing. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Avery’s smile is predatory, and he bows as he takes Val’s hand. They can tell how his eyes travel across their body, revelling in the shape of their form fitting dress. “Avery Moran. The pleasure is all mine.”

There’s a sharp twinge in Val’s lower back and they fight the urge to shake it off. They didn’t expect such a smooth voice- or such shameless flirting. Camila is laughing at something that Sol just said to her, but they weren’t paying attention.

“Behave, you two.” Avery chastises, but it’s fond and lacking any threats. “These are my younger siblings, Sol and Camila.”

Sol bows just enough and Camila bows low and pretty, like she’s royalty. She certainly looks the part. The smile hasn’t left her lips. 

“Please ignore them,” Avery says with a polite smile. “They still haven’t learned how to behave.”

“Oi!” Camila giggles. Sol just huffs out a laugh. “We won’t embarrass you in front of Valentine here. We promise.”

“We _kind_ _of_ promise.” Sol adds.

Avery rolls his eyes and asks, beating Val to their question. “Do you care for a dance?”

Do they? They look at him and find that they very, very much want to dance with this man.

“Oh,” They exhale, feeling an indecipherable thing coil from their lower back to their stomach, before motioning with their head to the packed dance floor. “Lead the way.”

Avery nods, and before they can do anything about it, there’s the warm solid weight of a hand on their back, which quickly and confidently moves to their waist, and another hand waiting for them to hold. They take it and walk with him to the dance floor, where the man walks closer to them until both of their chests are nearly touching. 

“Lead or follow?”

“You lead,” Valentine breathes out. It was nice to be led every now and then. It’s nicer still the way Avery holds them to dance. They don’t wait for a new song and instead begin in the middle of the waltz that’s already playing, neatly moving together, like they’ve done this a hundred times before.

“I’m sorry about my siblings- they’re a menace. I had to get us away.”

“I never say no to an invitation to dance,” Valentine smiles.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Avery makes them turn, strong arms holding the two of them together throughout the dance. “I’ve heard much about you.”

“I can’t say I’ve heard much about you,” Val easily replies.

“Ah, well. What can I say. We’re a secretive bunch, a small community up north. We’re only really here because of two things.”

“Only two?”

“Only two.”

“Dare I ask which are those?”

“A meeting with one Valentine Ewing, who performed the ritual to call on us, and because,” Avery leans closer to them, his lips almost touching their ear, “a man here needs to die tonight.”

Valentine almost stumbles. “Here? That would cause-”

“Absolutely nothing.” Avery pulls back to wink at them, his smile all teeth. His eyes are no longer green, but black like a moonless night. “Old man, you know- his heart gave up on him on the dance floor. It’s a pity. You can’t blame a man for having a bad ticker.” 

He twirls them again and he hums when they’re reunited and close together again. Valentine’s expression is slightly concerned.

“Worried? Don’t be.” Avery asks. “Everything will be alright.” Val highly doubts it, but keeps quiet regardless. It’s hard not to stare directly at his eyes, at the black pit that they make. It makes them shiver under his hands.

Avery smiles as he turns to look at a man dancing next to them. _Something_ happens. Val can feel it. If he had his magic sight open they would be able to see it, probably, but something _does_ happen. Avery’s eyes remain black for a while longer and then they’re back to normal, just as he turns to look at Valentine and the man next to them drops their dance partner in the middle of a swift turn to clutch at his chest.

Someone screams, and Avery keeps dancing, moving them away from the commotion. 

Valentine swallows, the pit in their stomach growing bigger. It’s hunger. Avery did that. They glance at the man on the floor and finally stop dancing (like everyone else) so the two of them can stare and watch as a few people who know healing magic try and help him to no avail.

“It was just his time,” Avery whispers, still holding their hand. “No one’s to blame here.”

Holy shit. Holy shit, he _is_ death.

“Holy shit,” Valentine breathes out, fighting the urge to shake the man until he gives up all of his secrets. He can hear people murmuring as they begin to form a circle around the fallen man, and they do not wish to join.

“What a pity,” Avery says, not meaning one word. “Why don’t we go someplace else? Somewhere a little more private? Unless,”

“Unless what?” Valentine asks, still holding Avery’s hand like it’s a lifeline.

“Unless I’ve scared you.”

Scared? Valentine is not scared. They're curious, and needs to sate their curiosity about Avery as soon as they can.

“You wish.”

“Hah!” Avery laughs a bit as quiet as he can before leaning down to kiss Valentine’s hand. “I like you. Come on, take me somewhere.”

Valentine does.

———————————————————————————

Valentine takes them up to their room in the manor. It’s intimate, private, and perfect for discussing what just happened.

“You did that,” they accuse, although there’s no horror in their voice.

“I sure did,” Avery says with a smile. He looks around the room, taking in the space. It’s a big room, filled with knick knacks from Valentine’s life, of their magic, of their knowledge. Avery walks towards a library and runs his fingers through the tomes, twisting his neck just so he can read their names. “You’ve got a nice set-up.”

“Thank you,” Val says, moving to sit at their dressing table so they can retouch their make-up and stare at Avery through the mirror uninterrupted. 

“Very fitting,” Avery continues, walking around the place like he owns it. As he talks, he moves his hands up to remove the mask from his face. He unlaces the ties that keep it firm, and careful of not ruining his hair, he takes it off.

Oh.

A couple of things happen there.

First, Valentine realizes he’s very, _very_ handsome. Model material handsome, even with the scar running through his left brow. Maybe specially with. They can see his eyes better now, and they realize that there’s speckles of brown mixed in between the green. The freckles that they could see on his arms can also be found on the bridge of his nose (probably broken at least once, they can tell), in the high of his cheeks— which are sharp. He’s got cheekbones sharp enough to cut a man with. 

It really seems fitting.

Second, Valentine realizes that makes him very irresistible. His dry charm and power plus his looks make him a dangerous man, and Valentine _likes_ that. They really do. How could they not, having seen what they’ve seen?

“Did you like it?” Avery asks, looking at the mask in his hands and then at Valentine.

 _Huh?_ They want to reply, a bit distracted by his looks, but they keep it together. “I was… pleasantly surprised.”

Avery smiles again, a more honest thing now that they’re away from people. Valentine looks away to reapply their lipstick, red like the blood Avery’s used to spilling.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Avery says. “It worked as a free demonstration of some of the things I can do. It’s not really useful for bigger groups of people, but that’s why there’s three of us in charge of bigger, more interesting tasks.”

“Is it more fun to hunt in packs?” Val asks, checking themselves out in the mirror before turning to look at Avery, leaning back against the table and spreading themselves there, looking inviting.

“Always.” Avery replies honestly. “I must admit, I was surprised when someone like you called on us.”

“Oh?”

“Big powerful wizard that you are, with the big powerful cult that you have…” He nods his head from one side to another, thinking. “I’d say you’re more than capable of doing whatever it is that you want. You certainly look the part.” Avery’s eyes are appreciative and his words are truthful. 

Valentine preens under the attention. They cross and uncross their legs. The white fabric of their dress rustles gently.

“We deal more with control and keeping people in check- death is not our expertise, and I do not wish to see this contract failed.”

“Oh, we won’t fail,” Avery replies with a smile on his face. He looks proud, his eyes hungry. Valentine wonders if it’s for them or for the kill. “But that’s enough of that for now.”

“How come?” Valentine asks, moving to sit a bit straighter.

“It’s a party!” Avery says, his smile now a grin. “We’re supposed to be having fun.”

“And what do you want to do for fun?” Val asks, relaxing again against the dressing table. Their words are provocative, meant to flirt, but—

“You,” Avery says, nonchalant. “Hopefully.”

Oh.

“Oh,” they say. They can feel their cheeks burning. Avery beats them to it once again. Granted, this was not how Valentine was going to propose him, but damn— it works anyway. “We can certainly do each other.”

“Yeah?” Avery walks closer. His pupils are wide, the black of his irises swallowing the green— this time not menacing or magical, just pure chemistry. He extends his hand to Val, who takes it. Avery lifts them with grace, pulling them close like they were on the dance floor.

“Yeah,” Valentine replies with a breath of air. It’s all that they need before Avery is leaning forward to kiss them, deep and passionate and breathtaking. Val makes a sound, a choked gasp of pleasure as Avery lets their hand go so he can instead grab at their body— the soft curves covered by the dress, the sharp shape of their hips, the soft swell of their ass. He lingers there, pressing down and then up until Val is standing on the tip of their toes. It makes them laugh a breathless laugh, pulling away from the kiss to remark, “You’re very strong.”

“Mh. I could hold you up against the wall, fuck you like that.”

Valentine laughs. “You’ll tear my dress, you beast.”

 _That_ makes Avery laugh. “Turn around, then.”

Valentine turns around, and as soon as they do they can feel Avery’s chest leaning against their back, his hands moving forward to fondle at their chest. They look down and then up at the mirror in the dressing table, and Avery is staring at them through it.

Their heart skips a beat.

“You were driving me insane all evening with this dress, have you seen yourself?”

Valentine preens again, a smile on their lips. They gasp when Avery squeezes. “I have. I’ve been told it’s very charming.”

“It’s sinful. Gods, I wanted to eat you up the second I saw you.” He leans down to kiss their shoulder, where the gold of the body glitter shines the most. Valentine shivers, leaning their neck to their left so Avery can have more of them uninterrupted. 

Avery kisses them again, and again, reaching their neck and grumbling about the fabric. He pulls back and very carefully begins to undo it. Val arches their back like a cat to help him, knowing how they must look. Sinful is what he said.

“The necklaces?” Avery asks, hands skimming over the gold in their neck.

“Leave them on.” Val replies, turning their head to stare at Avery directly before stealing a kiss from him. A kiss turns into two, and then they’re laughing. “Come on, this dress ain’t gonna remove itself.”

“Mmmmh.” Avery hums before briefly kissing them again. He pulls back so he can finish undoing the zipper of the dress, revealing tan skin and white lace. It makes him whistle softly. “Nice.” 

Valentine turns around to look at Avery and, arms going around him, they step out of the dress, letting themself be on display. Their underwear is intricate and it hugs their lower body beautifully. They let Avery stare, wide eyed and hungry before they turn around to look at themself in the mirror— almost naked, harder than they’ve ever been in their life and with the most exquisite of jewels on their body, Avery’s strong hands holding onto their hips for dear life.

“Shit, fuck, look at you.” Avery breathes out, looking directly at them through the mirror. “You really are something else.”

“Mhmmh.” Val moves their hands across their body, putting on a show. They graze their own nipples, pulling at the soft skin, sighing when Avery’s hold strengthens. They lean their entire body weight on him, letting him hold them, and then their hands run lower— across their abdomen, their belly, lower still to the wet, drooling tip of their erection, trapped in lace. It makes them shiver, and they run their thumb across the wet head before taking it into their mouth. Avery groans, closing their eyes and lowering their head to kiss at their neck.

“Let me do that,” he pleads, voice gone softer. “Please.”

The feared Avery Moran, pleading to go down on his knees. How can they ever say no to that?

They turn around to hold his face, running the same wet thumb over his lips. Avery’s face is flushed, and he stutters as he feels the pressure against his lips. “Since you asked so nicely. Come.”

Val lets his face go so they can instead take his hands and lead them to the bed, where they push him until he’s laying down, his shoulders and head propped up on several pillows. They climb over them next, hovering over their chest. 

Avery looks up at them expectantly, eyes wide and reverent.

“Gorgeous,” he says, hands moving to carefully lower Val’s underwear, freeing their erection. “Absolutely gorgeous,” they repeat, before leaning forward to press a kiss to their stomach, tongue out to clean the spot where Val’s dick drooled precum. 

“Avery,” it’s Val’s turn to plead. Just having his hands near their erection makes them go insane. “Please.”

Avery nods, gone quiet now as he leans down to lick a wet stripe up Val’s dick. It makes them shiver and so they do it again and again, getting them nice and wet. One of his hands goes up to hold the base of them and the other one to cup their ass so they can press and pull them closer to him.

He kisses the wet head, licking what he finds there before opening his mouth to swallow them up.

“Ah- yeah, just like that.” Val’s thighs tremble. Avery’s good at what he’s doing, and they can’t help but to rock into him once, twice— waiting, half expecting for Avery to pull back but he doesn’t. “This ok?”

Avery looks up at him, eyes wide and wet. He nods very gently before closing his eyes and going down on him until Val can feel the tip of his nose against their navel.

“Fuck, love,” Val praises, “you’re perfect.” They sigh and run their fingers in Avery’s hair, pulling the hairpin he was using and letting it all fall down his shoulders, a beautiful curtain of gold. Avery swallows around them and they instinctively pull at his hair, making him gurgle out a moan.

Avery pulls off. “Do that more.”

Val looks at him, caressing his head like he’s precious. “Do what?”

“Pull my hair, that’s-” Valentine gets a good grip of his hair and pulls, close to the scalp. “Ah. Like that, yeah. Gods.”

“No Gods. Only me.”

Avery huffs out a laugh before going down on them again, this time with more enthusiasm, bobbing their head up and down, enthusiastically choking himself on Val’s dick, trembling beneath them and making them moan.

The hand that was holding Val’s ass leaves them, and when they turn around to check, they find Avery, legs parted, with his hand desperately trying to undo their pants.

“Stop,” Val breathes, and Avery stops both things at once. They can’t help but feel a bit disappointed, but they want _more,_ so they’ll wait. “Let me help.”

They tear themself away from Avery and move down his body, helping him out of his jacket and unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. Avery just looks at them, wide eyed and panting.

“What do you want, love?”

“You,” Avery repeats, this time softer. “I want to ride you.”

Val stares at him. Yeah. They can do that. They definitely can. “I’m all yours.” They say, and that’s all that Avery needs before toeing off his shoes and throwing his pants and underwear on the floor.

Val stares at him some more. He really is beautiful, strong and lithe, his body inviting as he sits up on the bed to change positions. He holds his dick in one hand, between his fingers, and pulls a bit. He’s really hard.

“Can I touch you?” Val asks, desperate to do so.

“Yeah- fuck yeah, please.” He says, laying back down on the bed and parting his legs. The lips to his front hole part and Val exhales a shaky sigh when they see that he’s wet. They reach out to touch his dick, rubbing it softly between his thumb and forefinger. Avery’s hips jump on the bed and he laughs with pleasure. 

Val leans down to kiss him, slow and deep and passionate while their hands work on trying to get him out of the rest of his clothes. Luckily, Avery cooperates, and soon his jacket and turtleneck are on the floor as well. His lips are stained a bit red with Val’s lipstick and they can’t help but think that it suits him very well. 

They can’t help but to think that blood would suit them, too.

“Can I go down on you?”

“Val, if you keep asking- ah!” Avery jumps again at Val’s fingers on his dick. They’re really good at jacking them off, and if they keep at it he’ll be coming in no time.

“So can I?” Val rearranges themself so they can sit between Avery’s knees. They lick their own lips and they touch him, hands first at his navel and then spreading upwards, nails dragging against the skin.

“Yes! Yes, please, Val, please- Ah- ah.” Avery goes quiet for a second when Val goes down on him, and then he pants like he’s running a marathon. “Fuck!” Val can feel him twitch in his mouth and breathe hard and fast. “Fuck, baby.”

Val hums, their tongue swirling around Avery’ dick. They move closer still to suckle on him properly, swallowing around him like he did for them. They keep their hands up and they curiously play around with his nipples, but Avery holds their hands and moves them to grab at his pecs— hard. 

He’s shaking, and when Val goes further down on him the moans start— Val’s secretly disappointed that there’s music playing in the first floor, because people should hear _this._ It’s beautiful. 

“Ah,” Avery gasps when Val’s tongue breaches him. “Just like that, yeah-” 

Val gets comfortable and ready to eat him out in earnest, kissing his parted lips and sneaking their tongue inside to taste him again, and again, and again.

Avery guides one of Val’s hands down his body and into him, fingers curled upwards. 

“Suck my dick,” he begs, and Val can’t say no to him. They follow his lead, going back to suckling on his dick while their fingers work him open— he’s wet, so wet that it squelches. It’s incredibly satisfying. 

“Ah-” They move inside of him until they manage to find his sweet spot, which they rub over and over again until Avery’s shaking and riding his fingers, sloppy wet and drunk on the pleasure. They make him cum just like that, feeling his dick twitch against their tongue and his insides clench to keep them inside.

“Fuck, fuck- that was so good, baby, please, let me-” Avery tries to move, but his legs are still shaking. “I _need_ you to fuck me.”

Val nods, cleaning their mouth with their hand. “Yeah, yeah- let me,” they mumble before moving up Avery’s body.

“Do you have lube?” Avery asks out of breath.

“Yeah, hold on-” Val stretches until they can reach the nightstand. “Here.”

Avery kisses them in thanks, and while they’re kissing he sneaks a hand with cold lube around Val’s cock. It makes them shiver, but it goes away soon with Avery jacking them off.

“Ready?” Val asks.

Avery rolls his eyes. “What did I say with the question-ah!” Val slides inside of him in one smooth roll of their hips and _that_ shuts him up. 

Inside of him feels like heaven. 

Val shivers. They can’t help themself, so they begin to fuck into him in earnest, their heart pounding in their chest, face to face with Avery who just takes it, legs going around them and urging them on, helping them keep a steady pace.

Avery’s shaky, drunk on pleasure. He clenches his insides every time Val makes to pull out, desperately trying to keep them inside.

“You feel so good,” he babbles. “Gods, fuck, Val, you’re perfect, Val-”

Val is only able to nod, lost in the pleasure themself as well. Avery is tight, wet perfection and they won’t be able to resist coming for much longer.

“Let me ride you, let me-” Avery paws at Val’s back and Val stops, throwing themself next to Avery and helping him get on their cock. Avery sinks into them and it’s perfect. Val moans, hands going for Avery’s dick, jacking him off at the rhythm of their hips. 

Avery rides them like it’s the last thing that he’s ever going to do— desperate, fast, and wanting. He’s a kisser, Valentine’s figured already as he looks for Val’s lips. Even while kissing, he can’t keep quiet, and it’s charming. 

“Val, Val- gods, Val, fuck-” Avery’s trembling on top of them, almost there again.

“I know, love, I know- ah- fuck-” Just knowing this drives Val over the edge— they come inside Avery, pistoning their hips with desperation, their fingers twisting gently Avery’s dick to make him come as well.

Avery shivers and shakes, moaning his pleasure. He stays on top of Valentine, sprawled all over their chest, his entire body twitching every once in a while with the remnants of his orgasm. 

Val inhales, exhales, shaky themself, before wheezing. “You’re heavy.”

“Thanks,” Avery laughs, out of breath, before clumsily moving to Val’s side. 

“That was-” 

“Top five, easily.”

Val stammers. “You’re really direct.”

“Top three. Your dick was in my mouth, of course I’m going to be direct.”

“It’s charming, in its own way.”

Avery laughs at that. “Thank you.”

Val turns to look at him, hugging one of the pillows as they lay on their stomach. “Hook ups don’t usually go this well for me.”

“They go excellent for me,” Avery says with a grin, turning around so they can face Val. “You just needed me.”

“Good thing I called for you, then.” Val deadpans. It makes Avery laugh, and they think that they could get used to the sound of him laughing. It’s a fleeting thought, and it catches them off guard.

“So usually,” Avery begins as one of his hands runs up and down Val’s back. They’re trying to cool off after the sex, but Avery is being very distracting with his laughter and his touches everywhere. “We would ask for a sacrifice and a direct wire in payment for our services…”

“But? I sense a but coming.”

“But I seem to like you, Valentine, so we’ll do this one thing for you for free.”

“For free? I’m not a charity case,” Val huffs. “I can afford you.”

“I know you can, and where’s the fun in that? Let’s see,” Avery moves to hold them closer, the hand that was running down their back now moving to grab their ass. Val shivers. It’s very nice. “You scratch my back, I scratch yours. We’re planning on moving further south, and we could use a helping hand with the… expansion.”

“...I could use a friend down here,” Val says after a few moments of thinking about it.

“See?” Avery gently slaps their ass, a smile on his face. “Then it’s not charity.” 

Val stammers again and blushes, but lets him.

“No, it would be a partnership.”

Avery looks at them, up and down, before leaning down to kiss them. Warmth radiates off their body and Val just wants to soak it up. “I could use a partner.”

Val’s entire body blushes, content to be treated like that. 

“So could I.”


End file.
